Curiosidad
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Ella se siente consumida por el vacío que le provoca no encontrar su alma gemela, por las malas decisiones, y por los cuentos de hadas frustrados. Él vive sin vivir, fuera de lugar, deseando marcharse de nuevo. Sin embargo, el destino a veces no es más que nuestra simple curiosidad.
1. Ojos tristes, chicos malos

**ADVERTENCIAS: CRACK PAIRING. TEMAS ADULTOS.**

 **No sé por qué pero tenía la necesidad de escribir sobre esto, sobre esta pareja inusual, así que lo he hecho… La idea de este fic aún no está del todo clara en mi cabeza, o sí, pero mis dedos fluían sobre el teclado y ya está esto es todo. Este es el primer capítulo, algo corto unas tres mil palabras… los tres primeros serán algo así pero intentaré subir el número. Después de esta parrafada intrascendente os dejo con la lectura, espero que os guste y me lo hagáis saber. Mil gracias.**

 _ **CURIOSIDAD**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Ojos tristes, chicos malos.**_

 _\- ¿En qué piensas?_

 _Él dejó de mirar la calmada superficie del lago que brillaba bajo las ultimas gotas de sol y posó sus ojos sobre ella._

 _-En nada._

 _-Mientes. - dijo para resoplar después. - Itachi a veces me gustaría saber qué piensas, saber todo aquello que ocultas. Todo eso que callas._

 _Suspiró como si con ello pudiera despejar un poco de su angustia, pero una parte de él deseó compartir todo con ella y otra aplacar todo el dolor allí, en ese instante._

 _Entonces sintió aquellos dedos tibios delineando su mandíbula, cayendo con gracia hacía su mentón donde reposaron unos segundos para volver a realizar el mismo recorrido. Besó las yemas, sintió las vetas de la carne contra sus labios, y luego apreció el color carmín de las mejillas de Izumi. Ella yacía allí, contemplándole, apoyada sobre sus muslos. Con su pelo castaño revuelto, con sus ojos oscuros llenos de una ternura infinita observando todos sus movimientos, sonriendo solo para él._

 _Aunque sus rasgos aún tuvieran algún resquicio de la niñez bajo aquella puesta de sol era más hermosa que de costumbre. Los rayos acariciaban su rostro pálido con delicadeza, como si intentaran abrazarla, él celoso la levantó y la apoyó contra su pecho, justo en su corazón para que ella pudiera sentir el ritmo._

 _-Es hermoso… tu latido es hermoso._

 _Se obligó a apretarla más fuerte contra su pecho, en un intento de fusionarse, y enterró su nariz entre aquellas hebras que olían a moras silvestres. Se maldijo bajo las melosas caricias que intentaban confortarle ajenas a su destino; un destino que el truncaría esa noche, con las mismas manos que ahora la sostenían._

 _Todo moría allí, con el sol, la brisa cálida. Esa noche todo moría, incluso él._

 _Pronto todo aquello que había consagrado con los años no sería más que un recuerdo en su memoria, se desvanecería. La calma y el sosiego que ella le brindaba sólo sería una sensación lejana e inhóspita que perduraría en él hasta que sus huesos se hicieran polvo._

 _Las pulsaciones de Izumi rebotaban contra sus oídos creando un sonido monocorde que se clavaba en su alma hasta desangrarla. Sin embargo siguió su mirada que le guío hasta el sol y por un momento se conformó con ese instante que perduraría en la eternidad, atado a ellos. Entonces se olvidó por un segundo de su fortaleza, de lo que significaba ser un shinobi, y del camino que había elegido para poder mirarla una ultima vez. Pero mirarla bien, así, viva. Con color en sus mejillas, con la promesa de un futuro en sus ojos y su respiración cortando los aullidos del viento entre las hojas._

 _Supo que jamás volvería a amar a nadie tanto como a ella._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Abrió la ventana para saborear el aire primaveral que empapaba la aldea, cerró sus ojos, expandió sus orificios e intentó absorber todo el oxígeno posible para así llenar sus pulmones encharcados en polvo. El crujir de la madera alertó sus sentidos extasiados que trataron de recomponerse de una forma vaga, el viento aún repartía descargas sobre sus órganos, quizás había inspirado con demasiada fuerza.

Bufó para después retroceder, dio un ultimo vistazo al cielo azul y a las nubes blancas, parecía un mar infinito; las nubes la densa espuma girando en tropel como si fueran ideas desdibujadas, siluetas deformes de seres mundanos. Deseó estar allí abajo, fatigada bajo los rayos del sol, buscando la sombra desesperada. Ansiosa por saciar su gula con agua clara y fría para después yacer sobre el pasto verde, enredar sus dedos entre aquellas hebras finas que desprendían el dulce olor a caléndulas que tanto le gustaba mientras se dejaba vencer por el alelamiento del jadeante calor.

Pero los deseos solo son eso, una mera apetencia por conseguir algo, por ello cerró la ventana alejándose de los rayos que intentaban calentarla y tapó aquella esplendorosa vista con la cortina. Vuelta a la realidad, la rutina inquebrantable volvía a abofetearla para sentarla en aquel despacho lleno de papeles por clasificar. Después de la guerra todo se había sumido en una paz imperturbable y ella la había abrazado con los brazos abiertos como todos, sin embargo, contemplar día tras día aquel telón la había sumido en una agonía que trataba de estabilizar.

Sus pensamientos podrían malinterpretarse pero sus deseos estaban lejos de querer la devastación o un nuevo motivo para luchar, había encontrado el placer en ver regresar a casa todo lo que amaba, las sonrisas surcando las caras, los ojos brillantes y el barullo de una ciudad sana. Sin embargo el sempiterno sentimiento de vacío se estaba haciendo una bola demasiado gruesa para poder tragarla y se atoraba en su garganta impidiendo una respiración saludable. Todo aquello iba por dentro, guardando penitencia de rodillas, enclaustrado en su alma convaleciente mientras que por fuera seguía siendo ella; la perfecta melena rubia descolocada a placer cayendo en cascada por su espalda estrecha, su cuerpo como el de un pequeño figurín que los artistas en sus primeros años se dedicaban a retratar sin descanso, su piel compuesta de pequeños ampos suaves y unos ojos azules que escupían felicidad. Así eternamente.

Terminó de leer, apenas sin prestar atención y estampó su firma en los documentos. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar o aquellas paredes recubiertas de moho la atraparían para siempre e impregnarían ese nauseabundo olor en ella como tantas otras veces. El reloj marcaba las cinco, el sol aún brillaba y en su cabeza se repetía la palabra libertad de manera intermitente. Sus labios se curvaron de una manera ligera dotándola de una sensualidad felina, una sonrisa casi espeluznante que se había hecho propia de ella en su adolescencia en cuanto había visto el poder que podía causar en el sexo opuesto. Al principio solía utilizarla como un mero reclamo, cuando quería algo de manera fácil, pero poco a poco terminó por ser una mueca habitual en sus labios, como un preludio de sus ideas.

Caminó por los pasillos del departamento de tortura e investigación también llamado por ella misma "su segunda casa" aunque empezó a considerar que pasaba más tiempo allí que en su pequeño apartamento en el centro de Konoha y quizás estuviera dando la numeración errónea. Nunca tuvo sus prioridades bien ordenadas después de todo. Antes de alcanzar la salida se encargó de despedirse de cada uno de sus compañeros, incluido su jefe, un habito que había adquirido los tres años que llevaba trabajando allí e incluso podría asegurar que sus compañeros agradecían. Sabía que aquel departamento no era precisamente un lugar lleno de parloteos, tampoco contaba con un ambiente distendido, pero ella puso empeño en aquel lugar no fuera un fiel reflejo de la personalidad de Ibiki. Y al igual que todo lo demás pareció conseguirlo.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, esta vez el que se adhería a su muñeca; las seis y cuarto. Abrió bien sus ojos y volvió a cerciorarse, nuevamente su lengua descontrolada le había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. Había estado hablando durante una hora con todo su departamento, recorriendo todas las estancias sin dar tregua a los oídos ajenos. Suspiró, Sakura tenía razón cuando le decía que era incapaz de estar más de dos minutos en completo silencio.

Estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza, consiguiendo que la parte superior de su cuerpo se estirara completamente y que los rayos del sol besaran con delicadeza su abdomen. Sintió un inmenso placer al verse devorada por el sol, entonces recordó que quizás Shikamaru estaría aún en la pradera disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquel día despejado. Se encaminó dando un paseo tranquilo por la villa le gustaba escuchar las voces combinadas al mismo tiempo, atajar por el mercado para poder dejarse guiar por los olores de la fruta fresca, observar las telas traídas del país del viento que al tacto eran suaves y finas, ver como la vida seguía fluyendo arrastrándola consigo.

Pero se detuvo, el aire tórrido pareció condensarse a su alrededor creando una espiral que únicamente la envolvía a ella. Sintió como sus fosas nasales se secaban por completo haciendo la tarea de respirar angustiosa y su boca parecía un pesado cubo de barro que hacía de su lengua una lija contra el paladar. Sus ojos pronto fueron cubiertos por una neblina espesa llena de agua salada. Allí estaba él, estático, inmune a lo que había alrededor meramente concentrado en ella. Ino sintió algo semejante a lo que debería sentir una margarita siendo deshojada si esta tuviera sistema nervioso; dolor y repulsión. Instintivamente caminó hacía atrás, él en vano intentó alcanzarla, pero cuando estuvo en su lugar ella había desaparecido entre la multitud dejando en el aire aquel excéntrico aroma de vainilla que impregnaba cada poro de su piel.

Pensó que si él hubiera querido encontrarla lo habría hecho porque había corrido en todas las direcciones como un cervatillo asustado incapaz de alcanzar un lugar seguro, desbocada corriendo sobre el asfalto, brincando por los tejados incapaz de regir su chakra de un modo seguro. Por ello se había desplomado sin preverlo, acabando de la manera más estúpida en el suelo echa un ovillo. Patético incluso para un gennin.

-¿Ino?

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves hecha una porquería.

Ino se enderezó como pudo, sintiendo como la región sacroilíaca parecía haberse descoyuntado con el golpe, habían sido dos metros de caída libre en los que no había reaccionado, por ende, toda la zona que impactó contra el suelo estaba resentida. Si bien no tenía nada roto sabía con certeza que al día siguiente luciría unos hermosos cardenales.

-Gracias Sakura, me alegra verte también. - Dijo con dificultad, intentando que el aire siguiera su curso natural. - Pero realmente tú no te ves mucho mejor.

-Tú casa está cerca Ino, podrías invitarme a un café.

La joven rubia que hasta ese momento reposaba sobre sus rodillas intentando recobrarse y con ella su dignidad paró unos segundos de coger bocanadas extensas de aire, miró hacía arriba con curiosidad para observar a su amiga; las marcas de las lágrimas aún yacían sobre sus mejillas veía el brillo del agua refulgiendo bajo un sol ya agónico. Al parecer las almas en pena tenían como destino entrelazarse.

-Está bien, tengo unas pastas de cereza que van a encantarte.

0000000000000000000

Error. Esa palabra definía prácticamente todo lo que había hecho en su vida, o lo que había sido. Todo lo que había hecho había sido un error desde el principio, y luego aquellos fallos habían terminado siendo una cadena kilométrica de desdichas. Una tras otra, sin saberlo; había sido un niño ingenuo intentando encajar un cuadrado en un círculo. Teniendo la fe de que aquella figura plana se amoldaría a la perfección en algo tan cíclico. Debió suponer que por mucho que intentara sabotear el destino, este siempre jugaría con una gran ventaja.

Giró sobre sus yemas el esbelto tallo del clavel, miró embelesado sus pétalos fruncidos, repletos de pliegues que volvían a aquel rojo vivo y puro en un degradado de sombras que lo hacían verse cruento, como si en el carpelo se estuviera llevando a cabo una batalla titánica. Reconocía que aquella flor era hermosa. Quizás solo fuera por el hecho de que sus sentidos dormidos durante un tiempo habían añorado los estímulos provenientes del exterior.

Se enderezó abandonando el alfeizar de la ventana, olvidando el picor de cuando pasas cierto tiempo bajo el sol y se adentró entre las sombras de la habitación, todo estaba como aquel día. Su cuarto seguía exactamente igual, la cama bien hecha, la ropa sobre la silla, las fotos colocadas en línea sobre la cómoda… todo excepto el polvo y la vida. Cerró sus puños e intentó calmarse, debía de mostrarse sereno ante Sasuke no quería perturbar la felicidad que parecía albergar su hermano menor al verle de nuevo entre los vivos.

Pero él no se sentía igual, aquella felicidad que parecía henchir el pecho de su hermano solo gangrenaba su piel, su alma. Se sentía como un monstruo, un ser antinatural condenado a vagar eternamente en un mundo que había creado él mismo, pero del que no ansiaba nada más que partir. ¿Qué había hecho en su otra vida? ¿Acaso había arrebatado más vidas que en esta? Abandonó toda clase de pensamiento, aquello no iba a liberarle, solo haría de él un ser más insufrible de lo que ya era dado que su regreso a aquel lugar se perfilaba ajeno y nada hospitalario.

Caminó como un autómata, apenas parecía humano aunque los latidos de su corazón recalcaran que aquel cuerpo que caminaba de forma errática lo era sin lugar a dudas, y bajó por las escaleras escuchando cada gemido agónico que susurraba la madera. La claridad en la cocina contrastaba con el aspecto lúgubre del resto de la casa, quizás fuera porque era después de todo la única parte que se habían afanado en organizar. O porque aquel lugar parecía ser el único pedazo intacto de unos recuerdos podridos.

Sasuke había hecho el desayuno, lo hacía siempre, lo dejaba sobre la mesa y en cuanto le veía aparecer sus labios se fruncían evidenciando una sonrisa. Entonces él devolvía el gesto y olvidaba por un momento la agonía que carcomía su interior, dejaba de sentir por un segundo las termitas creando túneles que poco a poco le iban dejando más y más hueco.

-He hablado con el Hokage, hoy ha venido a casa… tu estabas descansando.

Itachi enfocó su mirada de nuevo en la figura que ahora, como él minutos atrás, no despegaba sus ojos del café. Como si en aquella bebida oscura y amarga se encontrarán las respuestas a los misterios existenciales de la vida.

-Quiere verte, le gustaría hablar personalmente contigo acerca de lo que me dijo hoy.- Carraspeó.- Creo que su propuesta te hará bien, sé que no estás a gusto aquí…

Quiso contradecirle sin embargo se había prometido no volver a mentirle, por ello guardo silencio y asintió con su cabeza aceptando hablar con el Hokage. Sabía cual era la propuesta, era obvio, requerirían su ayuda. Volverían a hacerle un ninja de la hoja porque en parte le necesitaban, porque en parte querían redimir la culpa. Él aceptaría porque se lo debía a Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Y bien?

No aguantaba aquel silencio, bueno realmente no aguantaba el silencio por más de cinco minutos por ello después de preparar una sencilla merienda para las dos y observar a Sakura comer ausente sin mediar palabra por más de media hora se exasperó. Si estaban allí era para algo más que beber café y comer pastas. Sin embargo su amiga pareció ignorar la demanda de su voz, no abrió la boca y sus ojos que en ningún momento la habían mirado parecieron seguir disfrutando de la vista a las montañas que le regalaba la ventana.

-Ya que al parecer te ha comido la lengua el gato, hablaré yo.- Bramó airada, aquella actitud depresiva que portaba Sakura iba a comenzar a contagiarla sino hacía algo pronto.- Me he encontrado a Sai en el mercado y he huido.

Ahí lo tenía, la joven Haruno ya estaba prendada de su incesante parloteo y contagiada por esa chispa irreverente de la que Ino siempre hacía gala. Se quedó embelesada de la historia, de la manera teatral en la que su mejor amiga contaba su encuentro con el muchacho con el que había tenido varios escarceos a lo largo de este último año. Obnubilada por su gracia y desparpajo Sakura sintió envidia al ver como ella hablaba sin ninguna clase de sentimiento más allá que la pura diversión. Ojala ella tuviera el corazón de hierro de Ino.

La sonrisa de su amiga le pareció lo más bonito de aquel día, pudo contemplarla balanceándose sincera sobre sus labios y tintineando en el verde jade de sus ojos. Pudo olvidar por un momento como se sentía ella realmente, al ver como las mejillas de Sakura se tornaban del color de la grana y su carcajeo moría estrellándose cual kamikaze en la pared. Sintió su alivio sin embargo por más que ocultara el dolor bajo aquella capa de narcisismo su corazón estaba cayéndose a cachos. Era consciente, sentía los pequeños latigazos sacudiendo aquel órgano, haciendo que poco a poco sintiera lástima de sí misma. Sentía aquello cuando se levantaba, se miraba al espejo y hundía sus uñas sobre la piel de sus carrillos, cuando detrás de aquel azul tan claro no veía más que todas aquellas cosas que decían de ella. Vacía e incompleta, llena de expectativas frustradas y cuentos sin final. Saciando su ego con ropa, consumiéndose por un hombre que no merecía la pena. Era consciente, joder era tan consciente de ello que se había castigado a si misma con la falsa promesa de no volver a caer, de no enredarse entre rosas y espinas pero de un momento a otro le extrañaba, le llamaba, le metía en su cama, le decía te amo y él posaba sus ojos en su figura con una mueca inerte, con los ojos vacíos, sin corazón.

Algo le decía que aquella clase de hombres eran su debilidad, que desde su tierna infancia había caído rendida a los pies de las almas torturadas, intentando salvarlas desesperadamente. Patética.

-Creo que hacía tiempo que no me reía así Ino.- comentó posando su mano sobre la de ella, bajando aquella mente de nuevo a la tierra.- Así que supongo que ahora me toca a mí...

La joven Yamanaka posó sus ojos sobre ella con intensidad.

-Las cosas con Sasuke no están bien, él siempre ha sido un…

\- ¿Capullo, un frío cubo de hielo, una roca, una acera de adoquines cuando vas con tacones?

-Un poco especial Ino, eso quería decir.- gruñó cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro claramente molesta.- pero esta vez… Dios Ino siento que le estoy perdiendo.

\- No lo entiendo.

-Itachi.

Ese nombre fue suficiente.


	2. Manos frías

**Siento haber tardado tanto… subo esto sin corregir (si hay algún error díganmelo) soy un desastre y por ello mis más sinceras disculpas. Soy consciente de que no habrá muchos seguidores de esto, el crack pairing es lo que tiene, pero si lo leéis y os gusta por favor dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión. A todos los escritores frustrados nos gusta y nos da ánimos. Espero que este capítulo os guste, nos leemos.**

Capítulo 2: Manos frías.

No solía fumar, realmente podría contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que lo había hecho, porque en sí lo odiaba. No solo porque fuera un acto perjudicial para la salud, ni porque aquel olor le recordara sin duda a su antiguo maestro. Lo odiaba porque siempre que la vida le golpeaba se enganchaba a la calma que le proporcionaba la dichosa nicotina. Expulsó el humo de sus pulmones y de repente la colilla rodó entre sus dedos precipitándose por el balcón, cayendo al vacío. La brisa acarició su piel advirtiendo que pronto llovería, podía apreciarlo en la humedad del ambiente, así que como una adicta se dio prisa, encendiendo otro cigarro mientras divisaba las luces convertir Konoha en un paraíso casi espiritual. Siempre le gusto contemplar la villa envuelta en la penumbra decorada con las luces de los hogares, bajo el manto inquebrantable de las estrellas.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer con fuerza de un momento a otro, apagando su calmante; dio una última calada intentando reavivarlo sin éxito, solo obtuvo un sabor de tabaco húmedo en su paladar que le asqueo por completo. Bufó y miró al cielo, echándole la culpa. Entró al apartamento, iluminado por las velas que reposaban sobre la mesa de café dotando a la copa de vino que yacía allí solitaria, de un color rojo resplandeciente. Sin preámbulo alguno acabó con el elixir que se había calentado con el paso del tiempo. De soslayo miró el calendario, mañana sería lunes y eso significaba que tendría una jornada de ocho horas a pesar de haber llegado hace poco tiempo a Konoha, Ibiki no le concedía ni un respiro. Mientras se deshacía de su ropa, dejándola esparcida por el salón, pensó que quizás no tener tiempo para ella anularía la capacidad de recrearse una y otra vez en lo mismo de siempre. Sai.

En cuanto se deslizó con cuidado y se acomodó a la perfección en la bañera, pudo sentir como el agua caliente le otorgaba un alelamiento de lo más placentero. Se felicitó a si misma por haberse traído la botella de vino, podría disfrutar de ese modo de un baño de lo más placentero. Después de unos cuantos sorbos dejó sus hebras caer contra el agua y pronto se sumergió por completo, dejando únicamente sus pies fuera reposando contra la pared de azulejos lilas. Abrió los ojos, la luz se filtraba entre la espuma creando figuras en la superficie a costa de las burbujas creadas por su respiración pausada. Salió e hinchó sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo, de pronto su cabeza daba vueltas, no debió haberse sumergido tanto tiempo.

Sentada en el tocador, peinando con mimo su cabellera se preguntó de nuevo si quizás había alguna otra mujer que pudiera gustarle a Sai. Si quizás todo lo que ella había luchado por entregarle un alma otra lo había conseguido en una noche y dos suspiros. Meneó la cabeza, imposible se dijo, él jamás se acercaría a una mujer y seguramente ellas terminaran aburridas de su presencia. Un ruido en alfeizar de su ventana la desconcertó, un pequeño petirrojo piaba entusiasta en medio de la oscuridad. Vio anudada en su pata izquierda una nota. Se levantó airada, demonios no quería otra misión… llevaba una semana fuera podrían dejarla descansar en paz.

En cuanto desató la nota, le hizo algunas carantoñas al animalillo y le dejó partir bajo la llovizna. Se dispuso a leerla, pero antes de hacerlo se recostó en su cama, esperaba que no tuviera que empacar en ese mismo momento.

" _:_ _Me agrada saber que tu misión ha sido completada con éxito. Mañana preséntate a primera hora, tenemos un nuevo compañero. Buenas noches"_

Se quedó pensativa por un segundo, sin entender nada en absoluto. Un nuevo compañero… en el departamento de tortura e investigación… ella no recordaba que hubiera ninguna vacante, ni mucho menos que Ibiki quisiera a alguien más dentro. Ella era la más reciente novedad, de aquello ya hacía tres años, pero bien sabía que al principio su jefe se había mostrado más que escéptico de tenerla en su departamento. Sin embargo, le enorgullecía poder decir que aún sin ser tokubetsu jounin, era la mano derecha de Ibiki. Por eso no entendía aquella noticia, seguramente mientras había estado fuera toda aquella situación se había ido gestando sin que ella tuviera ni voz ni voto. No le preocupaba, si su jefe había accedido significaba que aquella persona con la que cohabitaría debía de ser excepcional o al menos debería tener unas cualidades que habían impresionado lo suficiente a Morino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En cuanto las primeras puntadas de sol atravesaron las suaves cortinas de lino abrió sus ojos y contempló el techo, absorto aún en su sueño. Apretó sus puños solo para sentir la tensión de sus músculos, para ser consciente de nuevo de que la delicada suavidad que impregnaba aquel mundo del subconsciente se había evaporado. Se recostó de lado, dejando que la luz aún tenue del astro mayor saciara su hambre contra la carne que recubría su lomo. Cerró los ojos en un intento vano de volver a caer en aquella utopía llena de lo que su corazón anhelaba, pero solo podía ser bombardeado con imágenes que se habían amarrado a la corteza de su memoria más despierta. Sintió que con eso bastaba. Minucias que saciaban el alma.

Cuando estuvo amparado bajo el marco de la puerta que le conducía a la cocina se quedó estático observando aquella inusual escena; unas piernas torneadas y esbeltas le daban la bienvenida, un cuerpo femenino se balanceaba con gracia mientras una voz aún sin rostro tarareaba una melodía popular con un rítmico "la la la". Dio gracias mentalmente al ser que había acuciado a esa muchacha a ponerse una camiseta dos tallas más grandes para así mantener las partes más sagradas lejos de su vista.

-Buenos días. - Dijo sobresaltando a la mujer que se mantenía ajena a aquel mundo terrenal, consiguiendo con aquello que una de las tazas fuera despedazada en segundos en el fregadero.- ¿Sakura cierto?

Silencio y de fondo, como una pequeña melodía de ambiente, una respiración agitada. Secundada por unos ojos brillantes que se debatían entre una excusa rápida para la que ya no había opción o para soportar el bochorno de aquella situación. Itachi la contempló bien, intentando obviar el color carmín en sus mejillas y que casi estaba subida en el fregadero por su repentina aparición.

Sabía que su hermano había comenzado una relación con su compañera de equipo, Sasuke había decidido corresponder a aquellos sentimientos que Sakura predicó por el desde su más tierna infancia. No sabía con exactitud cuánto significaban para su hermano aquellos lazos, pero no tenía duda de que ella le importaba, aunque él no poseyera en su corazón la misma intensidad que resbalaba por cada poro de la chica sabía que Sasuke sentía algo, por ínfimo que fuera. Aquello de alguna manera le hacía sentir feliz.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no quería molestarlo.

Itachi había sentido el miedo en sus palabras, lo había visto titilar en sus pupilas que bailaron inseguras y por supuesto sintió la corriente de chakra explotar. Un pinchazo atravesó su corazón, fugaz pero real después de todo. Sabía que esa era la sensación que causaba y no se sentía nada cómodo con ella, le recordaba en parte que en las mentes de la gente el seguía siendo el asesino de su clan aparte de que ahora fuera una especie de monstruo. Alguien que por razones inexplicables estaba vivo.

-No, no es una molestia. ¿Desayunaras aquí?

\- Yo realmente ya he desayunado. Así que si me disculpa.

Después de la reverencia Itachi se quedó solo; un sabor agrio se instaló en su lengua y se tradujo como una débil agonía en el centro de su estómago. Aquella muchacha le había observado con miedo, incluso había dilucidado el rencor en aquellos ojos verdes que no le sostuvieron la mirada más de dos minutos.

-Buenos días hermano, espero que… bueno… la presencia de Sakura no te incomodara.

Sasuke habló avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Itachi encontró una ternura infinita en aquel gesto.

-En absoluto, es una muchacha magnifica.

-Sí, lo es… Bueno, ¿emocionado por tu primer día?

\- Lo cierto es que sí… y no sé por qué.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, le hubiera gustado obviar la contestación al mismo tiempo que no ser consciente de los sentimientos de su hermano, pero era imposible. Incluso su hastiada manera de caminar le indicaba el peso sobre sus hombros que cada vez si iba acrecentando volviéndose insostenible. Por ello él estaba esforzándose en darle un lugar y un poco de esperanza, sabía que nadie más que él se merecía otra oportunidad.

-Eso es bueno entonces, estoy seguro que hoy será el primer día de tu nueva vida.

Itachi le miró, su hermano le daba la espalda mientras miraba el sol alzarse vencedor entre las tinieblas, su figura se veía imponente desde allí y por un instante Itachi sintió que esas palabras se materializarían.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No entendía nada. Era de esas veces que estaba muda, con los labios sellados y el entrecejo fruncido, con las pupilas bien abiertas. Sus compañeros despotricaban sin descanso, atreviéndose a señalar Ibiki con el dedo, incluso la palabra traidor flotó por el aire. Y su jefe no pareció inmutarse, sintió envidia, las emociones de Morino se mantenían tan serenas como cuando entró por la puerta. No las estaba ocultando, las dejaba escurrir sin perder una pizca de su compostura. Por un momento pensó que lo hacía para demostrar entereza a los que se atrevían a desafiar sus órdenes, luego recordó que, aunque aquello estuviera lleno de Jounins y tokubetsu Jounins pocos eran capaces de descifrar algo tan intangible como lo eran las emociones, y mucho menos serían capaces de presentir la decisión que su jefe tomaría.

Por ello se adelantó y se alzó entre las demás voces, lo había meditado profusamente. No diría que cuando recibió la noticia le había parecido correcto, ni mucho menos, sin embargo, en cuanto Ibiki clavó su mirada en ella y le dejó saber que confiaba de pleno en su persona no lo pensó, no necesitó saber nada más. Ella estaría de acuerdo.

-¡Creo que deberíais pensar por un minuto con claridad, y saber identificar de donde proviene esta orden!

\- Mis disculpas señorita Yamanaka, acaso nos cree tan ineptos como para no saber que esta orden procede del Hokage.

Olió el sarcasmo. Bufó exasperada.

-Entonces ten lo que hay que tener para quejarte de su decisión en sus narices Hotaro.

\- Me quejo a mi superior por….

-Por cobarde, por ello te quejas.

\- ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con trabajar al lado de un asesino?

\- ¡Te recuerdo que aquí todos lo somos!

Adoraba causar ese efecto. Dejar a la gente sin palabras. Oír el silencio puro de una boca callada y el ruido atronador de una mente dando vueltas.

-Creo que esta situación ha sido zanjada. - habló Ibiki. - Muchas gracias por este debate tan abrumador pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada, así que Ino Yamanaka trabajará codo con codo con el señor Itachi Uchiha. Los demás solo tolerareis su presencia en el edificio. Ahora marchaos de mi despacho.

Se quedó allí estática, mirando a un punto inconcreto de la habitación mientras todos abandonaban la sala. No se había esperado aquello, si bien estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por su superior no creyó en ningún momento verse involucrada más allá. Se había mentalizado a que estaría cerca pero no de ese modo. Ella trabajaba sola, hasta ese momento al parecer.

-¿Yamanaka no me has oído?

Alzó su mirada y escudriñó atenta el rostro de Ibiki, parecía retarla desde la distancia. Esperando cualquier ataque directo de su parte. Conocía aquella mirada que parecía inerte pero se movía buscando cualquier espasmo en su cuerpo que le indicara que no estaba satisfecha con su elección, que su lealtad era mera fachada.

-Lo siento me he quedado pensando… ¿Cree que le gustará que le reciba en la puerta a modo de bienvenida? Este es un lugar muy hospitalario después de todo.

-¿Perdón?

También adoraba eso. La capacidad de sorprender contra todo pronóstico. De aguar la fiesta. De ser la X en cada ecuación.

-Deberías hacerte una revisión… últimamente te falla mucho el oído. Bueno, he de irme, mi nuevo compañero estará al llegar.

Salió del despacho y en cuanto dobló la primera esquina se dejó caer contra la pared abrumada, sabía que si Morino aún seguía su estela de Chakra lo encontraría inestable y podría dilucidar entre todo aquel torrente de energía como sus emociones daban vueltas entre la frustración y la incertidumbre, incluso como un tiburón olería las diminutas gotas de miedo. Se dijo para calmarse que tendría otras cosas que hacer que perseguir los inestables sentimientos de uno de sus pupilos.

Caminó recta, cogiendo aire y soltándolo en pequeñas cantidades intentando que su ritmo cardiaco se volviera estable de nuevo. ¿Qué podría pasar después de todo? Si recordaba todo aquello que sabía de aquel hombre no podría ponerles pegas a sus decisiones, había dado su vida por la villa, por su hermano y no le había importado morir como un traidor aún a sabiendas de que todo lo que había hecho era lo correcto, aunque las cosas se hubieran torcido.

Aunque de manera inexplicable sentía miedo, jamás le había visto, y en su cabeza solo aparecían imágenes de una persona semejante a Madara Uchiha. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar la huella que había dejado la guerra en ella. No sabía con qué clase de persona se toparía, pero ella debía cumplir con su trabajo aparcando cualquier tipo de prejuicios.

Abrió la puerta saliendo al exterior, el sol del atardecer quemó su rostro coloreándolo de un tenue carmesí al instante. Entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar bien y vislumbró dos siluetas que se acercaban a paso calmo por el camino de gravilla. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse como loco.

-Yamanaka.- Saludó Sasuke con una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Supongo que habrás oído ya las noticias.

Ino realmente no le escuchó, aunque asintiera, su mirada se vio sumergida en aquel hombre callado que la miraba con aquellos ojos negros que podrían hacer palidecer al cielo nocturno. No era nada de lo que había esperado. Su corazón siguió rebotando contra su pecho de manera atolondrada.

-Por eso estoy aquí querido Sasuke-Kun.- dijo batiendo las pestañas de manera coqueta haciendo que Sasuke volviera a recaer en su mueca de disgusto habitual.- ¡Tu hermano trabajará bajo mis ordenes!

-Me alegra saber eso…

-¡Así que encantada Itachi-kun!- Dijo estirando la mano, dejándola a dos palmos de agarrarle por el chaleco.- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka.

Ino le vio mirar su mano con algo parecido a la confusión, como si no quisiera tocarla, eso la hizo comenzar a cerrar sus dedos apenada ante la situación, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla en un puño una mano más grande que la suya la tomó de manera sutil. Estaba fría. Helada. Pero sintió el hormigueo del fuego como cuando dejas los pies fríos calentarse frente a la chimenea. Una tímida sonrisa se esparció en sus labios, su corazón siguió galopando.


	3. Gato callejero

**Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que estén genial. Muchas gracias por haberos tomado la molestia en comentar en el capitulo anterior, dejándome vuestras opiniones me hace realmente feliz puesto que ya que somos pocos a los que esta pareja les interesa pues esta bien saber que alguien me lee y que le interesa. Así que no os olvidéis de dejarme un comentario de que os ha parecido este capitulo.**

 **Si veis alguna errata decirme para corregir, sin más espero que esto os agrade. Nos leemos.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Gato Callejero._

Si seguía mirándole de esa manera conseguiría desintegrarlo. Estaba siendo una completa descarada. Pero se le hacía difícil, era casi enigmático. Aquellos pergaminos que había observado durante casi dos meses y que se habían vuelto un sin sabor para ella, Morino y el resto del departamento él los había conseguido descifrar casi por completo. Pero no, no le observaba solo por eso, porque si bien consideraba la inteligencia algo atrayente, aquel físico que él poseía no la dejaba indiferente en absoluto, pero aquel no era el punto, la sensación de estar frente a un agujero negro la devoraba. No podía apreciar ninguna emoción por mínima que fuera, no había ningún indicio. Parecía una capa gruesa de carne y huesos sin alma.

Estaba desconcertada, si bien personas como Ibiki, Sai e incluso Sasuke podían ser impredecibles por el manto que arrojaban sobre sus emociones haciéndolas casi imperceptibles, estas aún podían ser leidas. Él sin embargo parecía un paraje desolado por completo. Aquello la estaba matando de curiosidad. Una parte de ella necesitaba saber más. No quería saber únicamente la historia estándar, no se contentaba con el cliché; mató a su clan, estuvo en Akatsuki, Sasuke se volvió un renegado por su culpa, realmente fue un buen hombre… eso se le antojó aburrido e insípido.

Miró el reloj de la pared, las once de la noche, luego con disimulo se miró en el reflejo del portaretratos que adornaba su mesa y se fijo en el aspecto de su cara. Lucia cansada, los surcos morados bajo sus orbes la advertían de que el agotamiento se iba acumulando. Suspiró con hastío considerando prudente finalizar la jornada. Su vista cayó de nuevo sobre él, seguía concentrado sobre los pergaminos ajeno a ella.

-Itachi- kun es suficiente por hoy, vayámonos a casa. Mañana seguiremos, realmente deberían haberte mandado antes aquí. Eres un verdadero genio. - Comentó mientras se abrochaba el chaleco.

-Está bien.

Escueto. Monosilábico. Amante del silencio. De momento solo podría describirlo de esa manera. Ella había intentado iniciar una conversación un par de veces aquella tarde, pero las palabras y su desparpajo a la hora de actuar parecían resultar inmunes a aquel hombre que, aunque de manera educada declinó las ofertas de ella para iniciar una conversación con simples afirmaciones y negaciones, se le vio bastante a disgusto con su verborrea. Le había escuchado chistar un par de veces, su voz nasal parecía desconcentrarle del arduo trabajo que llevaba a cabo. No le sorprendía, no era el primero.

Apagó las luces y le vio caminar de espaldas, ignorando por completo su presencia. Frunció el ceño. Le pareció tan descortés que ni si quiera esperara por ella; estando ambos solos en todo el edificio, ella creía que hubiera sido cortes desplazarse de manera cercana. Habían trabajado juntos durante todo el día e Ino se había molestado en resultar de lo más agradable, pensó que él por lo menos se mostraría agradecido mediante acciones. Dio largas zancadas hasta él consiguiendo ponerse a su altura, no pareció notarlo pues siguió caminando con la vista fija en la puerta como si ella no fuera más que una presencia revoloteando a su alrededor. Le hubiera gustado decirle un par de cosas sin embargo se contuvo, su presencia de alguna manera parecía apaciguar todo aquel torrente de energía que poseía. Le pareció curioso en un primer momento, si bien era incapaz de percibir algo en aquel ser humano estar a su lado le proporcionaba una sensación de paz que hacía tiempo no sentía. Quizás fuera aquel silencio ensordecedor que vagaba entre ellos.

Una vez estuvieron fuera Ino esperó que por lo menos hubiera unas palabras de despedida, pero se resignó al verle partir sin si quiera reparar en que ella aún cerraba la puerta dejando al edificio consumido en soledad. Observó como se mimetizaba con la noche como si se tratara de un vulgar ratero, únicamente mimado por los rayos de luna que caían en picado directos sobre él, dándole un halo casi espiritual a su figura. Le siguió con su mirada hasta que su vista fue incapaz de distinguir más que un simple borrón en el horizonte, entonces inquieta se posicionó para rastrear su chakra. Al descubrir que era incapaz de situarle en konoha un hueco de su ya destartalado corazón volvió a abrirse.

Caminó pensativa; con su llegada se había dado cuenta de que quizás sus habilidades no eran tan buenas como en un principio supuso; si bien se consideraba una buena kunoichi estar al lado de aquel portento de algún modo había hecho mella en su autoestima. Nunca había destacado por ser una muchacha con complejos, más bien lo contrario, pero sabía que cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabría ver que debajo de toda aquella fachada resplandeciente se escondía alguien repleto de inseguridades. Era buena en su trabajo, de las mejores había escuchado, sin embargo, una parte de ella siempre había estado insatisfecha. Podía relamerse los labios cuando escuchaba cumplidos, pero de algún modo cuando aquello ocurría y aunque la gente no mentara su nombre siempre pensaba en Sakura. Una parte de ella sentía que esta opacaba su brillo. Sentía que Sakura había ganado aquella extraña competición que tiempo atrás había dado comienzo. Su mejor amiga siempre se las ingeniaba para acabar floreciendo, porque aunque ella pensó que era la flor con más pétalos del jardín algo le decía siempre que ese don no era el suyo.

No podía negar que sentía envidia, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintiera mal por ello, el dominio que parecía poseer sobre las emociones quedaba anulado cuando se trataba de sí misma. A veces parecía que no llegaba a entenderse. Solo se mostraba de acuerdo cuando una vocecita interna le susurraba que se había quedado atrás. Algo le decía que era cierto, que todos habían avanzado y ella seguía siendo la misma ilusa de siempre, atrapada en un cuerpo más desarrollado, pero con las mismas expectativas de cuando era una niña. Odiaba verse como un personaje secundario sin una trama de vida más apasionante que la de los demás.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado a la casa que compartían Shikamaru y Temari, era una pequeña construcción de madera con todo el encanto tradicional que poseían las construcciones del clan Nara, rodeada por un hermoso jardín que ella misma se había afanado en arreglar para ambos, aquel lugar se había vuelto una especie de meca para ella. Cada vez que se sentía perdida sus pasos la llevaban hasta allí buscando un poco de calor hogareño. Era lo único que podía definir de esa manera, la casa donde creció estaba cerrada pudriéndose entre el polvo y las telarañas, después de la muerte de su madre vagar por aquellos pasillos se le había hecho insufrible. Y aunque su apartamento fuera literalmente su casa no lo sentía como tal.

\- ¡Ino que sorpresa!

Sonrió como respuesta.

-Vamos pasa, íbamos a cenar justo ahora. Podrías haber avisado y habría hecho más comida, estás cogiendo muchas manías de Shikamaru. Ve al salón, ahora mismo voy yo.

\- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

\- Ve al salón y descansa, supongo que hoy habrá sido un día duro.

Volvió a sonreír, Temari se había convertido en un apoyo vital para ella. Al principio la relación entre ambas fue algo más que tensa; Temari la contemplaba como una amenaza e Ino como una salvaje sin modales que intentaba usurpar de su lado a su mejor amigo. Pero con el tiempo Ino encontró a una hermana mayor en su figura, una amiga con la que podía contar para todo. Rio por lo bajo al pensar en cuan aliviado se habría sentido Shikamaru cuando las aguas comenzaron a sosegarse.

La cena se hizo amena, los problemas parecieron quedar vetados en aquella reunión informal donde pronto comenzó a correr la cerveza y las anécdotas superfluas. Se sintió liviana y en paz, como si todos los pensamientos que habían estado acuchillándola por el camino nunca le hubieran asaltado de manera tan desbordante. Adoraba esa sensación, en aquella situación sentía que era parte de la historia, luego salía por la puerta y todo volvía a desmoronarse. Aquella angustia aparecía siempre a escasos minutos de anunciar su marcha.

-Bueno gracias por la cena y la cerveza, pero esta belleza mañana se tiene que levantar pronto para trabajar con su nuevo compañero.

\- ¿Nuevo compañero?

Ino observó a la pareja enarcando una de sus cejas, mientras que sus labios sostenían la pinza que utilizaba para recogerse las hebras que pudieran quedar sueltas de su coleta, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el alcohol había mermado tanto sus capacidades físicas que era incapaz de volver a peinarse se atrevió a pronunciarse.

\- ¿No os habéis enterado?

-Ino verás… hemos estado un tanto ocupados, de eso queríamos hablarte.

-Si bueno primero escucharme. - Habló con dificultad mientras insistía en domar su cabello. – mi nuevo compañero es Itachi Uchiha.

\- ¿El hermano de Sasuke?

Ino asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba las caras de asombro de sus anfitriones. Le pareció extraño que ni si quiera Shikamaru estuviera enterado de aquel asunto; él después de todo era junto con Naruto uno de los fieles vasallos del Hokage. Era el primero en tener noticias acerca de los mandatos de la villa y nada de lo que se cociera entre las cuatro paredes de aquel edificio escapaba de su jurisdicción. Aún estando en aquel estado las dudas le asaltaron. Por qué demonios nadie parecía saber nada de aquel embrollo, no importaba que lo ocultaran iba a ser evidente después de un par de días que el heredero del clan Uchiha había vuelto a ser reclutado como ninja de la hoja. Era un sin sentido.

-Sí, pensé que estarías al tanto Shikamaru.

-No tenía ni idea Ino, mañana hablaré con el Hokage…

-Quizás Naruto sepa algo.

Shikamaru pareció darle la razón con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una cena austera bajo el cantico decrepito de una llama a punto de extinguirse. Su mirada posada en el reloj cubierto de polvo. Las sombras su único invitado. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido un ser tan incomprendido y solitario, incluso cuando acabó en aquella organización rodeado de malhechores su corazón pareció encontrar sosiego con su compañero. Una relación meramente profesional basada en el respeto mutuo. Deseó por un momento haberse encontrado con Kisame en otras circunstancias, que la vida les hubiera tratado con cariño haciendo de ellos unos ninjas de honor. Se fustigó ante el sabor dulce que burbujeó en su saliva, la sensibilidad en sus venas nunca había sido más que un mero obstáculo. Una ilusión que se oxidaba con el aire.

Lavó los platos con cuidado apreciando el contacto del agua caliente contra sus manos, al verse aliviado por aquellos lengüetazos optó por calmar los dolores musculares con una ducha reconfortante antes de volver al mundo de los sueños. El vapor inundó el pequeño baño, se untó sobre la superficie cerámica de los azulejos y convirtió el espejo en un paisaje nublado. Las gotas recorrieron los músculos magros de su abdomen, de sus brazos; arrancaron la piel muerta bajo mimosas caricias que morían a sus pies. El agua se escurrió entre sus pestañas tallando sus parpados, delineando sus marcadas ojeras. Y allí en aquella sauna improvisada dejó de pensar en que era el perdedor por unos segundos.

Con un pantalón caído gris de franela caminó en círculos por la habitación, sostenía un libro y su humeante taza de té. Sentía las gotas escurrir por su espalda dibujando surcos sobre su piel limpia y las veía desangrarse en el piso creando marcas oscuras sobre los viejos tablones de madera que componían el suelo de su habitación.

Aquel manuscrito que días atrás había encontrado encerrado en un baúl de la habitación de sus padres le tenía absorto; era un pequeño diario, calculaba unas cien páginas, que había escrito su madre cuando era joven. En el relataba como se enamoró de su padre. Nunca había sido fanático de las historias de amor, solía desvelarse para leer filosofía y de vez en cuando alguna historia de aventuras, pero aquella vez no pudo evitarlo. De algún modo sostener aquello entre sus manos le hacía sentirse más cerca de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta y con el pelo aún húmedo se encaramó sobre un viejo sillón al lado de la ventana, la luz cálida de las velas le mantenía relajado, y aquella lectura le hacía sonreír por momentos. Si cerraba sus ojos podía ver el rostro de su madre, aquella genuina sonrisa que le dedicaba y la bondad encerrada en aquella voz de terciopelo que le arrullaba en las noches de tormenta. Su pecho se hundió, los músculos se contrajeron de manera involuntaria y se enroscaron en sus huesos de tal forma que pudo sentir como crujían. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en sus seres queridos, había olvidado aquella nostalgia que al principio se traducía en calidez para estallar en miles de cristales y clavarse, clavarse tan hondo que apenas podía respirar.

De repente como si los fenómenos meteorológicos supieran su incapacidad para desahogarse y llorar, comenzó a llover con furia. El agua comenzó a despejar las calles, la vida se extinguió por completo, solo las farolas se quedaron en pie como si fueran un faro siendo engullido por las espumosas olas dando luz a los desprevenidos. Entonces distinguió una sombra que se volvió nítida bajo el albor del bulbo candente, era aquella chica de su oficina. Ino Yamanaka caminando bajo el agua cero como quien daba un paseo un día soleado, bailando bajo la lluvia que arrastraba sus pecados. No podía ver su rostro pero imaginó una mirada triste y desamparada, como una gato sin hogar deambulando en busca de un plato caliente. Minutos después se esfumó por completo, dejándolo consigo mismo de nuevo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se recostó en la cama, empapada, vestida y sin ganas de mover un dedo. Le daba igual ensuciar sus sábanas o coger una pulmonía. Aquel día estaba siendo intenso, tanto que una presión se había instalado sobre sus sienes, podría ser la cerveza, pero sabía con certeza que no. La misión, todo el trabajo, Sai, Sakura, su nuevo compañero y ahora aquella noticia; Shikamaru y Temari iban a ser padres.

Todo colapsó. No supo bien la razón al principio, pero recayó en sus conversaciones a solas. Esas que le contaban que se iba quedando atrás y que pronto no sería más que un personaje relativo e insustancial, de esos que aparecen por Navidad. Quizás aquel semblante en blanco desorientó a los futuros padres que la observaron apenados como si de repente tampoco disfrutaran de la noticia al ver su expresión. No mejoró la situación cuando dejó volar aquel "felicidades" sin rastro de dicha. No, las cosas no mejoraron cuando salió de allí como un alma en pena.

Ahí en la soledad de su cuarto con el olor a tierra mojada y la luna aún húmeda iluminando las tinieblas, pensó en cuan desorientada estaba, en que aquella estúpida calma la estaba consumiendo día tras días. Poco después cerró sus ojos, acariciando con perspicacia los ropajes blancos de Morfeo.

Dolor de cabeza. Eso pensó en cuanto abrió ligeramente un ojo para contemplar que estaba sana y salva, miró el reloj de la mesilla… llegaría tarde. Bufó, hoy no era su día por lo visto, aunque pensándolo con coherencia tampoco lo fue ayer, ni antes de ayer y así una larga lista de días catastróficos. Se levantó del colchón empapado, solo Dios sabía cuánto se arrepentía de haberse acostado empapada de cabeza a pies, pues el frío había calado en sus huesos y sentía un cansancio generalizado que la hacía moverse casi con pesar. Tosió un par de veces, la garganta le escocía, notaba las flemas acercándose de manera sospechosa a la úvula. Odiaba esa sensación.

No tomó un baño, apenas logró vestirse con el uniforme especial del departamento, llevaba aquel conjunto típico que había utilizado durante su adolescencia, pero de un lila pálido que acentuaba sin querer sus ojeras. Se hizo un moño, tenía el pelo demasiado enredado como para peinarse con esmero, así que optó por la solución fácil y rápida que mejor se adaptaría a su tiempo nulo. Bajó las escaleras acelerada, tomó un café caliente y emprendió camino hacía su puesto antes de que Ibiki hiciera la ronda matutina.

Fue extraño. De repente todos sus malos pensamientos se disiparon, y su mente se concentró en él. Ajeno al mundo terrenal, ensimismado en descifrar un pergamino tras otro como si fuera una máquina. Parecía una figura irreal allí; en aquel ángulo oscuro, con los codos apoyados sobre aquel viejo pupitre de escuela, sentado en una vieja butaca de madera que crujía al compás de su respiración.

Como las demás veces no pareció turbarse ante su presencia, ni si quiera por el hecho de que había entrado por la ventana causando un épico estruendo al resbalarse y caer de bruces contra el suelo, ni de ese modo consiguió que despegará sus ojos de los papeles. Sumido en la ataxia, parecía más cercano a alcanzar el nirvana que por preocuparse de su caída. Bufó exasperada, si en algún momento de su vida había creído que no encontraría un ser más inerte que Sai o Sasuke había estado muy equivocada.

-Buenos días. - Masculló entre dientes, observándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras colocaba unos papeles. Se sorprendió cuando le vio alzar la cabeza y mirar hacia ella.

-Tu voz suena tomada, no deberías caminar bajo la lluvia tan a la ligera.

De pronto su boca se tornó en un desierto. ¿A caso él la había estado espiando? Desechó la idea al rememorar su paseo nocturno y visualizar fielmente en su cabeza los pasos dados bajo la luna. Al saber esto su corazón comenzó a bombear de manera errática, una pequeña llama comenzó a calentar el centro de su estomago y no pudo más que sentirse extraña en su propio cuerpo. Él la hacía sentir pequeña e insignificante, pero podía ver que no se lo proponía, que ni si quiera sus palabras tenían esa intención, solo era ella y su sentimiento de desnudez bajo aquellos ojos que no la dedicaban más que unos segundos al día.

Quiso comenzar una conversación, pero por absurdo que sonara su sonrisa se lo impedía. Se sentó en su silla y se dispuso a trabajar, intentando rebajar bajo ingentes cantidades de papeleo aquella emoción que le hacía cosquillas en los pies. Se sentía estúpida y al mismo tiempo no comprendía nada de lo que le sucedía, pero poco a poco le estaba quedando clara una cosa; quería saber más de él. Se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, quizás fuera aquel lado cotilla que había heredado de su madre, pero ella quería retirar el telón y ver detrás, saciarse para apagar su llama. ¿Quién era él realmente? Dónde comenzaba el mito del heredero prodigio del clan Uchiha.

Cierto era que aquella curiosidad era lo que le mantenía entretenida, si fantaseaba sobre su vida y hacía conjeturas, su mente se volvía gelatina y olvidaba todas sus preocupaciones. La inseguridad, la envidia y todos esos sentimientos enmarañados que la hacían ser la peor de las personas se volvían inocuos, dejándolo vagar a sus anchas por una vida que parecía ser más oscura que la suya. Por lo menos en su cabeza.

-Yamanaka debo irme, avisé a Ibiki antes de que usted llegara de que me marcharía antes.-Dijo con una reverencia, haciendo que ella bajara de nuevo a la tierra.

Miró la hora, había gastado más de tres horas de su vida observándole, y algo le decía que él lo sabía, pero era demasiado correcto o simplemente le daba igual, para hacerlo notar.

-Oh sí claro, marcha sin problema yo terminaré el trabajo.

-Preferiría si no le importa que no tocara nada de mi trabajo.

Se mordió la lengua y apretó sus puños. Cuanto le hubiera gustado abofetearle la cara en aquel momento. ¿Acaso la creía tan inservible? Si era de ese modo debería bullirle la sangre al saber que ella era su máxima autoridad después de Morino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- ¡Ino sé que estás en casa, abre la puerta por favor!

Sus ojos azules se fijaban intermitentes en la puerta de su departamento y su vaso cargado de whisky. Escuchaba la voz de Shikamaru y aquella melancólica que sonaba en la radio, ella se regocijaba en el silencio.

-¡Ino por favor! No sé qué te está pasando últimamente, pero… pero… maldita sea si me necesitas estoy aquí.

La tentación de abrir la puerta se clavó en su pecho, pero sus inseguridades acorazadas por su orgullo la retuvieron sobre el suelo impidiendo alcanzar a su amigo. La canción había terminado justo cuando los pasos de Shikamaru habían ido arrastrándose sobre las losas de las escaleras desapareciendo para siempre de su portal. Empezó a llorar angustiada, mezclando sus lagrimas con la bebida, dando hipidos entre sollozos. El whisky cayó al suelo, empapando sus pies y la falda que la cubría, ella siguió allí inmóvil; no sabía si se sentía así de azorada por todas las cosas que la atormentaban o porque pudo sentir la necesidad de Shikamaru de curarla sin importar qué.

Después de unas horas y cuando el sol se escondía en el horizonte fue capaz de levantarse del suelo, se movió hasta el balcón y salió a respirar; haber estado llorando por horas había dejado su nariz taponada. Se encaramó en la barandilla y dejó que el sol calentara su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, sentir sus pies flotando en el aire siempre le había resultado tan agradable como las cosquillas que le hacía caminar descalza sobre la hierba.

Pudo redimirse allí encaramada siendo mimada por el halo único de una puesta de sol primaveral, por el viento perfumado de flores silvestres que empezaban a bañar los campos de las afueras de la villa. Ronroneo estirando su cuello sintiendo como los últimos rayos se aferraban a ella y descendían dejando retazos escarlatas tatuados en su epidermis, no había sido consciente a este ese momento de la importancia de dejarse fluir bajo una tormenta de calma y serenidad, acompañada de si misma. Abrió sus ojos, despidiendo al sol y saludando a las estrellas que comenzaban a volar por el cielo abriendo la orquesta a la luna. De pronto pudo verle observándola con curiosidad, pudo sentirlo, y tan fugaz como aquella sensación despareció descendiendo por las calles aún abarrotadas de gente.


	4. La ventana

**_Vale me he tardado la vida, soy lo peor. Disculpadme por haber tardado no sé ¿Cuatro o cinco meses? Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y sin más espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Si os ha gustado dejadme un review, se agradecen un mundo y más cuando esta pareja poquita gente la lee. Sin más disfrutad._**

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: La Ventana**

Los días pasaron fugaces y la primavera pronto dio paso al calor sofocante del verano, e Ino pareció despertar de su letargo. Las flores volvieron a su balcón y las ideas volvieron a presentarse nítidas en su mente. Después de aquel torbellino interior que la hizo consumirse por dentro estimó que lo más pertinente para su salud sería cogerse una baja para reposar y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Funcionó.

Recordó con una sonrisa jocosa su más estúpida ocurrencia, no hablar durante un mes. Y contra todo pronóstico en el silencio encontró más de una respuesta. Abandonó la villa con una maleta pequeña y el sol volviendo de color ocre sus cabellos; caminó segura entre el follaje y durmió bajo las estrellas hasta que alcanzó el lugar que estaba buscando.

En alguna parte cercana al país de la hierba una cabaña de madera emergió entre los bastos trigales aún verdosos. Al observar la construcción podías deducir que sus dimensiones eran pequeñas, y quizás los transeúntes más de una vez lo confundieran con un refugio en medio de ninguna parte, pero distaba de ser uno. Ino había pasado allí parte de su infancia aprendiendo las técnicas del clan Yamanaka. En algún momento en el tiempo fue su segundo hogar.

No pasó desapercibido para ella como la lluvia había carcomido la madera que creaba con gracilidad aquel espacio, se veía más oscura y en las partes orientadas hacia el norte una capa espesa de musgo recubría hasta los cristales de las ventanas. El suelo gemía bajo sus pies como los huesos de un pajarillo lo harían entre sus manos. El interior olía a moho, y el polvo se había adueñado de cada recodo, aún en penumbra y con la fina luz que entraba por la única ventana del salón podía ver las motas danzando en el aire creando un baile agónico.

Tres días le tomó dejar todo como ella lo recordaba; el acto tan simple de limpiar la mantuvo entretenida y la ayudó en su propósito, sus labios solo se abrían para beber, comer y suspirar. La primera semana fue dura, tanto que comenzó a sopesar las consecuencias de sus incongruencias mentales cuando su estado anímico era deplorable. Pero después de aquellos siete días las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente y todo volvió a ocupar el lugar prestablecido.

El silencio fue lo propicio para que una cabeza llena de trastos escupiera de manera ordenada todo lo que había dentro. Por ello escribir fue algo sencillo, todas las palabras fluyeron con gracilidad y se asentaron en el papel, lo difícil fue tener la entereza para enviarlas. No quería respuesta por ello prescindió de poner remitente, solo quería disculparse y quizás más tarde que la realidad la abofeteara cuando sus pies pisaran Konoha.

Cuando llegó a casa un sentimiento extraño la embargó, aquel pequeño apartamento que tanto se esforzó en considerar un hogar realmente no lo era. Descubrió que ella misma se había puesto las trabas para caerse. Ella misma se alejó de la meta. Por ello decidió poner cada cosa en su lugar, y el suyo estaba cerca de los prados de la villa.

Caminó alegre bajo el sol aún tibio de las mañanas, su atención se dirigía a los campos de trigo que convivían con las amapolas y pimpinelas. De vez en cuando se paraba a saludar a algún conocido y proseguía su camino con rapidez antes de que pudieran interrogarla.

Cuando estuvo cerca observó el agua translucida del rio entre los huecos de los pinos y aquello aumentó un poco más su ánimo. Había olvidado como el paisaje cambiaba a lo largo de toda la villa, pasaba de la super población del centro a abundantes campos de flores y casas con pequeños jardines. Recordó que su casa era una réplica casi exacta de estas últimas, pero la recordaba más vivaz; aquel ladrillo gris que las construía parecía ajeno a la belleza.

Miró con los ojos velados por las lágrimas la que fue su casa; los rosales que recordaba eran una amalgama de enredaderas lúgubres que sepultaban los ladrillos, la maleza sobrepasaba la cerca de madera que aún reposaba en pie y todo, aunque creciera esbelto y salvaje parecía muerto.

El interior conservaba el encanto de un hogar sin embargo el polvo parecía usurpar esa cualidad. Ino había decidido volver y quedarse, porque jamás debió ser esa clase de persona que huye para no verse tal cual es. De esa manera se estaba redimiendo, estaba volviendo a echar raíces y florecer.

-Me sorprende verte aquí.

Ino dio un respingo y clavó sus efervescentes ojos azules en la silueta que se perfilaba a contraluz delante de ella. Había estado tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no había sentido como el chakra de Shikamaru la había estado siguiendo durante su largo paseo.

-Yo, la verdad que quería disculparme… verás Shika.- Comenzó, luego sintió un intenso malestar sobre sus sienes, aquella situación la estaba incomodando.- No sé yo solo…

-Basta. - Sentenció tajante. Ella se amilano por un momento. - No necesito una disculpa, te entendí Ino, solo necesito saber que estás bien.

El corazón de Yamanaka Ino de repente se volvió una nube de algodón rosa, blandita, llena de azúcar y purpurina… se estrujó contra su pecho y saltó por los aires con la intención de caer sobre los brazos de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa que se posó sobre aquellos labios finos le dijo que lo había atrapado. Que estúpida había sido al no darse cuenta de que cosas como esas eran lo realmente importante y no su miedo irracional a quedarse en la retaguardia.

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie allí supo que algo había cambiado. Todo el entorno parecía haber sido modificado, como una alteración minúscula, algo que apenas era perceptible a la vista… Itachi sabía que había sucedido algo, sin embargo, no podía intuir las dimensiones. Su interior se había removido lo suficiente como para de repente mostrarse excitado. Aquella sensación hacía que su lengua pareciera una lija, y se pegara al paladar, incomodándole. No sabía cómo sentirse bajo las emociones, creía que eso no era digno de un muerto hasta que sus dedos reposaban sobre la yugular y sentía el agónico canto de la vida aun fluyendo en él.

No lo entendía, todo estaba como siempre. El silencio atronador de los pasillos, sus compañeros evitando cualquier contacto con su persona, el desconcertante sonido del aire acondicionado vagando por las estancias… pero había algo en el aire, un aroma extraño. Aquello le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. Apuró sus pasos, quería llegar a su oficina cuanto antes.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Aquella voz taladró su cabeza y sin querer hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su ceño se frunció de manera involuntaria e intentó retractarse rápido. Ella no pareció darse cuenta pues seguía ahí parada con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo, ajena a su reacción. Le pareció extraño ver aquella melena rubia de nuevo, recordar aquel olor tan peculiar a manzana asada con caramelo… aún lo recordaba y le seguía resultando agradable.

Hizo un ademan con su cabeza y se movió algo mareado a su asiento, en todo el mes que ella estuvo fuera ni una vez había ocupado su puesto mostrando el respeto que se le debía a un superior y de alguna manera le gustaba pensar que ella lo sabía. Comenzó a trabajar intentando obviar la presencia de la muchacha y la de los invitados que pasaban a saludarla, las voces de jolgorio solo resonaban por segundos en su mente y luego se desvanecían, justo en el momento en el que tenía la suposición de que había encontrado algo.

Cerró los documentos. No fue consciente del ruido que hizo al cerrar la carpeta y tomar los papeles arrugándolos entre sus manos, pero todos los ojos volaron hacía su cabeza. Salió de allí con rapidez, quería contrastar la información que había encontrado en los informes; aquellos dibujos sin aparente importancia que aparecían tallados en la carne de los cadáveres podrían ser algo más que una obra macabra. Recordaba haber visto aquellas marcas con anterioridad.

Saltó sobre los tejados con el sol en su punto más álgido; veía a la gente desfilar con una lentitud pasmosa, cobijándose bajo los toldos, en las tiendas o a la sombra siempre fiel de los árboles sin embargo él estaba siendo devorado con ansia por los lengüetazos de sol que atravesaban todas las capas que protegían a la tierra. Su piel siempre pulcra y blanca comenzaba a adquirir un matiz encarnado sobre sus mejillas mientras que el sudor comenzaba a descender frio por su frente. Itachi siempre había preferido el otoño, incluso el invierno.

Descendió sigiloso entre los arbustos, ni si quiera el sonido mullido de la hierba alertó de su presencia a los pequeños mamíferos que escudriñaban por el lugar, todo lo que hacía era sinónimo de quietud. Avanzó sin ser visto entre los matorrales, sus habilidades aún estaban muy por encima de aquellos niños que practicaban de manera descuidada con los kunais. Los miró entre las pequeñas rendijas que creaban las ramas, ocultándose entre las hojas vividas y verdes, sintió paz al mismo tiempo que la nostalgia le adormecía los dedos de los pies. En el momento que cerraba los ojos aquellas voces ajenas se tornaban en murmullos erráticos y deformes que alguna vez fueron nítidos dentro de su cabeza; los recuerdos se dibujaban a pinceladas bruscas pero monocolores como piezas de ajedrez, y todo eso dentro de su cabeza creaba un microcosmos inestable, lleno de estrellas apunto de estallar. Fue tan sorpresivo como involuntario y antes de que su mente lograra sepultar los recuerdos un gemido desgarrador abandonó sus labios. Sólo el oído de los más hábiles se alertó; tuvo que irse.

Caminó por los pasillos de la academia sintiéndose un infante de nuevo, todo se mantenía igual, aquella simetría con su pasado era casi apabullante y no dejaba de encontrar paralelismos según avanzaba. Sus pies siempre hábiles tenían una maestría aún superior por aquellos pasillos donde la pintura ya casi se descorchaba, incluso aquello era igual. El color amarillo mustio de las paredes seguía vivo. Y como cualquier persona normal, viva, ataviada de demonios Itachi recorrió su infierno personal nuevamente. Como si estuviera incapacitado para salir de ese estado catatónico.

No se dio cuenta, pero llegó a la azotea cuando el sol ya caía del cielo y el brillante azul se había transformado en una amalgama difusa de tonos rojizos donde pequeñas luces brillantes comenzaban a vestirse de gala. Observó sorprendido el espectáculo; se encontraba tan desorientado que intentó repasar cuanto tiempo había estado deambulando por el edificio. Miró a su izquierda y encontró lo que buscaba. Los caleidoscopios que colgaban de la barandilla del mirador, moviéndose con la ligera brisa del atardecer veraniego.

Resultaba ilógico, pero las mutilaciones superficiales que presentaban los cuerpos encontrados en los alrededores de Konoha habían despertado sus recuerdos, y aquellos dibujos sin aparente significado ahora cobraban sentido. No sabía qué, pero descartó un ensañamiento específicamente banal. Miró todos y cada uno de los objetos, sus dibujos y corroboró que algunos de ellos eran iguales. No había ninguna diferencia incluso algo tan insustancial como el grosor de las líneas se representaba de manera fidedigna. Era tan extraño que se vio obligado a usar el sharingan por si había algo encriptado en aquellos trazos. Nada. Todo incertidumbre. Algo más grande estaba cerca.

* * *

Llevaba siglos sin hacer eso. Casi había olvidado el suave tacto de la moqueta bajo sus pies. Era placentero encontrarse de nuevo en su habitación. La sensación de volver a tener quince años la embargaba otra vez y aunque al principio verse tan sola en un lugar tan grande le había hecho pensar que quizás todo había sido una mala idea, después de hablar dos horas y media con Sakura al teléfono, deambulando por su casa, le habían hecho retroceder al pasado. Por lo menos a una parte que siempre le había gustado. Quizás en aquel recorrido inútil divisó recuerdos que quiso mantener presentes por siempre.

Debía reconocer que el baño le había sentado fenomenal, todos los nudos de su espalda habían desaparecido y notaba sus extremidades más ligeras. Quizás fue el efecto relajante de aquellos chorros de hidromasaje que su madre instaló o el vapor que se condensó por todo el habitáculo, no lo sabía, pero aquel baño había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo. Se había purificado.

Su cuerpo cayó muerto sobre la cama, haciendo un sonido silbante, el colchón descendió unos centímetros y luego pareció volver a subir. Ino supo que debía cambiarlo. Los muelles destrozarían esa noche todo lo que la ducha había arreglado. Bufó molesta, quizás debería dormir en el salón. Se levantó de golpe inconsciente de que, al otro lado, a tan solo unos metros, unos ojos observaban la escena. Se encontraron de golpe. Como si ambos en algún sentido hubieran esperado ese suceso, pero no, solo fue una de esas cosas tontas e inevitables. Casualidades circunstanciales que usualmente caen en el olvido.

Su toalla descendió; el nudo sobre sus pechos se abrió en un gesto tan sutil y delicado que, aunque hubiera querido apenas se hubiera percatado de un movimiento tan leve. Apenas sintió el roce de la tela bajar por su cuerpo y enroscarse en sus pies, solo pudo sentir aquellos ojos negros sobre ella. Un frío que le erizó la piel e hizo que sus pies perdieran consistencia. Se tiró al suelo, cohibida y agitada, con el rostro de un rojo tan intenso que creía capaz de igualar a las rosas que alguna vez tuvo en la floristería.

\- ¡Santo cielo, que demonios hace él ahí!

Se arrastró por el suelo sintiendo como las pocas gotas que quedaban sobre su cuerpo se perdían entre el espesor de la tela de la moqueta. Su corazón le aguijoneaba el pecho, iba tan rápido que lo sentía rebotar contra sus costillas. Una vez se halló en la oscuridad del pasillo su respiración se acompasó a la calma, pero su cabeza seguía repitiendo sin descanso aquella visión, aquellos ojos oscuros que la contemplaron con expectación. El único sentimiento real que había recibido de él.

Se levantó, sus piernas temblaron levemente y un espasmo tibio recorrió su abdomen, apretó sus muslos intentando contener sus fluidos. ¿Cómo demonios le podía gustar ser observada de esa manera tan canalla por un hombre? En qué momento su cerebro se había derretido tanto. Se atavió con lo primero que encontró, una camiseta blanca de algodón tres tallas más grande, e indignada bajo por las escaleras. Iba a escucharla.

\- ¡Sé que estás ahí, abre la maldita puerta cerdo! ¡Ahora te dedicas a ocupar casas ajenas! ¡Abre demonios!

La puerta se abrió con demasiada tranquilidad. Su figura se le antojó más que imponente.

-Creo que se confunde. Está es mi casa.

Ino bufó exasperada por aquella neutralidad. Parecía tener la sangre coagulada o peor que aquel liquido rojizo en él no fuera más que pedazos de hielo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? Si mal no creo recordar esta zona siempre ha sido del clan Yamanaka.

-Así es, pero nunca ha sido exclusiva. El clan Yamanaka desde sus inicios nunca fue tan restrictivo como los Nara o Akimichi, nunca preestablecieron un lugar dentro de la villa. Compré esta casa hace unos quince días supongo que con esta información se encontrara más tranquila.

Ino boqueó un par de veces sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Él ante el desconcierto de la muchacha procedió a retirarse. Ino sintió el leve gemido de la puerta más no se movió. Un hilo de aire hizo vibrar sus cabellos, el destello rojo de sus ojos la confundió. Estaba sola. Otra vez.


End file.
